


More than you know

by Bincxn



Series: Changlix Oneshots ♥ [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, best friends 3racha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincxn/pseuds/Bincxn
Summary: Changbin just needs to get it off his chest.





	More than you know

**Author's Note:**

> Revised: 2020-07-11  
\- Words 1108 -> 1040  
\- Past tense -> present tense

Music thrums in his ears and the heavy bass vibrates through his body and mutes every other noise around him. The alcohol warms his veins, making his head light and happy. Vibrant lights flick around him, painting everyone in vivid colours. Before him, the table is dotted with half-emptied drinks and bottles. The surrounding seats are empty, only he remains watching everyone else mingle on the dancefloor. In a haze, he observes friends and strangers dance, mixing and parting again.

And despite the vast range of moving bodies, his eyes are glued to only one person: slender body moving with the beat, elegant and appealing as messy, blonde hair sways and reflects the lights while his clothes hug every curve of his body just right. Every part of him screamed ethereal, especially with the elation spanning over his face, the grin that showed teeth and curved his eyes into crescents.

The euphoric atmosphere engulfing him, makes him not care that he stares. He smiles at him, knowing that Felix won’t see it, but it doesn’t matter, because Felix looks carefree and that’s all he ever wanted for him. Everything Felix deserved, happiness and freedom, to be loved and to love.

Yes, just like this, time could stop.

.

.

.

A pop, loud and close makes him break his stare. Jisung sits next to him, gum fallen and piercing gaze directed at him. “You gotta tell him, eventually.” Changbin hums, ignoring the statement as he had plenty of times already.

“Bin, what’s the point of loving someone if they’ll never know?” Chan joins into the conversation, sliding close to his other side and fixing pleading eyes on him.

“Listen- ““No, you listen Bin. We’ve been telling you all year already, confess. Tell him.” Chan’s voice leaves no space for objection, yet he tries, but Chan cuts him of at once. “Imagine him being with someone else? What would you do? Be happy for him?”

“I… Yes- ““Bullshit, you’d be miserable and you know it, we do too.” Jisung says, and points between himself and Chan.

“I’ll think about it.” He relents, exhaling and knowing that it’s a lie. They catch on too, of course.

“Changbin, “Jisung speaks his name with such maturity, that it’s as if he’d aged ten years at least, “if you’d die tomorrow, would you have no regrets?” It’s a rhetoric question. He eyes Jisung and receives a pained look. Pained for him and his stubbornness, and the all-consuming fear holding him in its grip. He doesn’t answer and so Jisung continues. “Thought so.” With a last, meaningful glance, the younger gets up and heads for the bar. Chan follows, but not before squeezing his shoulder warmly.

“Go, confess. We’re with you no matter what happens.” And with that, he’s left alone.

.

.

.

The rhythm quickens as the music changes and the bass winds its way through his body, thrumming in tune with his heartbeat. He’s not drunk enough to dance, but his heart is light and euphoric as the atmosphere rips him into its current. The dancefloor overflows with people, they move with the quickening beat, bodies touching and intertwining. His friends have dispersed, swallowed by the crowd, though Felix stayed. He always stays. Without a care in the world he dances, every move precise and aligned to the beat, to every thrum of his heart.

Around the blonde people close in, men and woman alike as they try to dance with him, try to be close with his glowing perfection. It fills his heart with joy, that with every twist and move, Felix evades them, dances away and clarifies that he doesn’t want them; that he doesn’t want any of them.

Transfixed, Changbin looks on, the melody and lyrics of the music invading his head and filling it with feelings of love that come directly from his heart, as if he were singing right along. At the peak, when the beat drops, their eyes meet, connecting like two magnets and igniting his heart with emotions he’d hidden away perfectly well until now. The blonde smiles with eyes burning intensely from all the emotion they hold. Changbin moves before he realises it, heart beating heavily in his chest. Felix isn’t far; he never is and never was.

When he said he’s not drunk enough to dance, it was a lie, because he’s drunk on Felix, on his love for the blonde, his looks and smiles, his beauty, his everything. He’s so drunk, it’s as if he’s floating on the clouds high above when he meets the younger, winds his arms around him and pulls him perfectly too close.

Together they move, close and entangled as their breaths mingles and they merge into one. Still, it’s not close enough, with Felix nothing ever is enough. The blonde melts himself perfectly to him, as if they’re made to be like this, as if it’s meant to be. He’s hot and euphoric as the blonde’s gaze stays on him, revealing like an open book all the emotions that Changbin experiences too; as if he’s looking into a mirror.

Around them, the dancers mill about as lost in the rhythm and music as they’re in themselves. Their movements stop, but the blonde doesn’t let up on his unrelenting hold around Changbin’s neck, just as Changbin doesn’t let up on his hold around the other’s waist, securing him close and relishing in the tension that’s rising between them. His heart beats frantically, but he’s oddly calm as his lips stretch into a smile for the perfect angel in front of him before he leans in and Felix meets him halfway.

Despite the raging crowd and loud music surrounding them, their kiss is full of emotion, full of love and tentativeness. Everything that has been bundled up, every hope, wish and regret, it all floods out and manifests in the slide of their lips. This moment is all they need to see that what they feel for each other is true, deep and lasting, and Changbin realises that he will never be able to die without regrets, because he will forever regret to be unable to kiss these lips again, to hold him, to love him just a day longer, or forever, just as he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)


End file.
